The Mercer 5
by drumma.girl
Summary: Sister fic. It's Bobby's biological sister who grew up with the boys, set during the movie and after. How will having a crazy little sister effect the outcome of the story? Can she survive another one of Bobby's plans? Disclaimer:I don't own Four Brothers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Toby get up! Get up hurry! We need to go now!" Jack said poking her in the side for the fifth time. He sounded worried and when her groggy eyes saw the clock it was only 4 AM. She had heard him fumble around their room for pants and a shirt. He fell over on the floor trying to balance on one foot while putting on jeans. Toby sat up and rubbed her face. It had to be something big for Jack to wake her up this early because he knew she'd be a total bitch if he did. She got up and slipped on a pair of dark jeans, a black tank top and one of Jack's large black hoodies. She slipped on socks and padded out of their room after her brother. She tied her hair back in a messy bun while entering their make shift living room.

"What's going on Jack?" She asked stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Pack some stuff we gotta go home for a while." He replied hustling past her to his room with a duffle bag.

"Jack! What the hell is going on?!" She asked angrily. She had a right to know. Jack popped his head out of his door way.

"Just do what I say and I'll tell you on the way." He replied. This had to be serious. Jack never told her what to do like that. He didn't care as long as she talked to him about it first.

"Fine." She muttered and returned to her room. She packed up a couple outfits in a duffle bag. She shoved her money stash in her back pocket along with her iPod and cell phone. She then returned to the living room to find Jack standing at the door with his duffle and guitar case ready to leave. He opened the door and she walked out. He followed and locked the door behind them. His pace increased the closer they got to the bus station. "JACK! You said you'd tell me what was going on!" Toby yelled a few steps behind him. He didn't hear her or he just ignored her as they entered the depot. He walked straight up to the counter and bought two tickets to down town Detroit. They had to run to catch the bus.

Once safely on and sitting down Toby gave Jack a 'tell me now you asshole' look and his face fell. The fast pace had helped him keep his mind off the reason they were doing this. He began to get upset.

"It's Ma, Toby. She was killed." Jack said looking over at her. Her world stopped. Had she heard him right? Their mother, Evelyn Mercer, was dead? No way.

"Jack that's not funny. What's really wrong?" She asked looking back at him. She looked him in the eye as he nodded that it was true and his eyes welled up with tears. "No Jack no." She said trying to breathe. He leaned her over on to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He laid his head on the top of hers and silent tears flooded from both sets of eyes. The only sound uttered from either was Toby's shallow breathing. And so it began, the journey of mourning Evelyn Mercer.

2 days later

The last few days had been a blur but she had been good in the crisis. She had helped arrange the funeral and the get together afterwards. She was really just ignoring everything. She and Jack had been staying with Jeremiah for now. They couldn't be in her house yet., not 'til it was final. Toby woke up at 6 and stared at the ceiling listening to her brother's steady heartbeat and breathing. Today was the actual funeral. How did this actually come? Sure she had made the preparations but she hadn't thought they'd go through with it. Ma was gonna wake up and yell gotcha and everything would go back to normal, but she hadn't. She was really gone. Toby rolled over onto her side in her brother's arms and decided to try to fall back to sleep. She tried for an hour then just decided to get up and go for a run. She got up but as soon as she was on her feet Jack stirred. She froze. He just mumbled something incoherent and flipped over hugging an extra pillow.

She slipped on her shoes and headed out the front door. She ran around her old neighborhood for an hour and a half. She had missed it here and she regretted not staying with her mother. She entered Jerry's house through the back door and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before heading on her path upstairs for a shower. Once she hit the living room she found a frantic Jack trying to explain to Jerry that he had no idea where she had gone. She stood in the doorway and waved, getting Jack's attention.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He said jumping up and hugging her.

"I went for a run Jackie." She said hugging him back. Jack had always been the most sensitive of the Mercers and he was always the most concerned. "Jack I'm fine, ok. I'm not going anywhere, well, other than the shower." She smiled. He let go and nodded in acknowledgement. "Morning Jerry." She said walking up stairs "Morning Toby." Jerry replied as she disappeared up the staircase. After her shower she pulled on her dark jeans, black dress shirt, and black sneakers. She went downstairs to make sure all was going to plan.

They left for the funeral in Jeremiah's car and time didn't seem to pass, everything slowed down. She was in a trance just sitting there in the back seat next to Jack and staring out the window. They parked and began to walk towards the grave site when they heard it, Bobby's loud car, rumble up the street. Jack's face lifted a little knowing that Bobby was back, Toby just trudged on angrily, and Jerry rolled his eyes but smiling all the same. Bobby walked up and hugged his two brothers who had stood and waited for him. Bobby looked in her direction and back at his brothers. They both shrugged and the trio began to walk toward the grave site once more. Toby stood at the edge looking at the casket not yet lowered and the hole in the ground that was waiting for it. They sat in the front row of the arranged chairs. Jack on her left and Camille on her right. It was cold but she felt nothing. She listened as Jerry gave his eulogy and he was right she'd want them laughing, but she just couldn't do it. Then Jack got up and started talking about their past. How he'd steal their toothbrushes when they were younger and How they used to stock pile food in their room under their beds. A tear slid down her face at the memory of the conversation that day. Jack started crying and Bobby came to the rescue getting him to go back and sit down. Toby grabbed his hand when he sat back down. Now it was time for the lowering, they stood up. Jerry and his family walked up on her right, Bobby staying on the opposite side of them and Jack walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He leaned his face forward on her head so all you could see was his eyes looking over her head and cried into her hair. All five Mercer siblings watched as their mother's casket was lowered into the ground, they silently suffered saying goodbye. Jack's grip became tighter the lower the casket got. Toby didn't mind, she was used to this type of thing from Jack. He was always hugging her and checking up on her. She glanced down in Bobby's direction. He was broken up and she could tell. He was trying to be strong for his siblings, mostly her and Jack, but she saw past it.

Once the ceremony was concluded the crowd started moving back towards their cars. Jack and Toby lead the way together, Jack refusing to let her go slung an arm around her shoulders. They were followed by Jerry and his family and Bobby stayed at the rear. Toby walked past Jerry's car and out of Jack's grip.

"T what are you doin?" Jack asked with a sniffle.

"I wanna walk Jack." she said stopping and looking at him.

"Please get in the car. Please for me." He pleaded. She complied just to make him feel a little better. The ride back was quick and all she thought about was staying away from Bobby. Once they arrived Toby made a b line for the house while Jack lingered outside.

Lt. Green sat in a black crown vic across the street with his partner explaining about the family.

"That's Bobby Mercer he's the heavy weight champion fuck up of the family and that's a well defended title. He used to play hockey, he was kicked out of 60 odd games before they got tired of him and kicked him out. He was known as the Michigan mauler." He said watching Bobby walk up the sidewalk towards Jeremiah's house.

"Who's the kid?" Fowler asked seeing Jack walk across the street to another drive way.

"That's Jack. He's the youngest. First class fuck up. Third class rock star."

"Doesn't look like trouble." Fowler said being fooled by Jack's boyish appearance.

"Don't let the it fool you. He's a Mercer."

"Who's that? Another model citizen I bet." Fowler asked gesturing to Jeremiah.

"Actually Jeremiah isn't that bad. He was a rising star in the union for a while. Man found a cause." Green said with a smile.

"What about the girl?" Fowler asked curious how bad she could be.

"That's Tobya."

"Tobya? Who names their kid Tobya?" Fowler asked confused.

"She tells it that her parents thought they were funny. She goes by Toby or TJ. She's Bobby's biological sister. That's why she's a Mercer. Don't get me wrong she's no angel by far but she could've had a different home if Evelyn had tried. Bobby fought to get her in that house. She may look sweet and calm but don't piss her off." Green chuckled. She had always been his favorite.

"Theres one MIA. You said four brothers."

"Angel, pretty boy. Ex-hustler, solider. He must be a no show today."

Toby sat in Jerry's living room in an over stuffed leather chair. She curled up and just waited for this to be done. They were going home after this, back to where they had grown up. She was a little shocked that Bobby hadn't come up to her yet. Had he gotten smarter? She just sat there staring out the window. Jerry came to check on her and went back to his guests. Jack came over a little while later.

"You want something to eat?" He asked crouching down next to her. She shook her head no, still staring out the window. "You gotta eat T."

"I'm not hungry Jack." She replied still not looking at him. He was concerned about her but he wasn't gonna push it now. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He said walking away.

"Love you too." She replied not moving. She sat there for three hours and did nothing. She didn't want to, she was so tired. She just wanted to go home. Jack came back over and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Toby we're leaving." He said nudging her again.

"Okay." She said getting up and following him out the front door. She got into the passenger seat of Jerry's Volvo. She expected Jack to get in the back but he walked right past her. He was followed by Bobby who watched her as he walked by, she glanced up but looked down again. Bobby just rolled his eyes. Jerry got in the driver's seat and started up the car. He backed out and started down the street.

"You shouldn't be this way with him Toby. Ma just died and we need each other right now." Jerry said looking over at her.

"I needed him seven years ago, Jerry." She said looking out the window. She didn't want the lecture. She knew what was right, but she was pissed and hurt so this meant be pigheaded in the book of Toby Mercer.

"I know T, I know. Just please make up soon." Jerry pleaded.

"Jerry you know that it's goin down, whether I like it or not when we get home." She said and Jerry nodded in agreement. She was right. Bobby would want an explanation for her actions. It was gonna be a blow up. They pulled up and Jerry could feel the tension pouring off her. They slowly got out and started up the stairs of their mother's house. Toby didn't listen to the boys mumbling behind her she just took Jerry's keys and opened up the doors. She passed right by Angel not noticing he was there. The boys all hugged but she was already half way up the stairs. She entered the room her and Jack shared as kids and it was like stepping back into the past. She just stood in the middle of the room, frozen. She heard the foot steps but didn't move, she couldn't. Jack appeared a few seconds later. He set down his stuff, sloughed off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He hadn't really noticed that she was motionless until he sat on the bed with his guitar and saw she was in the same spot.

"T, Toby." He said trying to break her trance. She looked in his direction. Hopelessness lingered on her face and pain had settled in her eyes. "Come sit by me." He patted the bed next to his out stretched legs. She dropped her duffle and kicked off her shoes. She crawled over his legs and laid her head on his thigh curling up on her side, facing the door. Jack began to play and hum which calmed and soothed her.

Bobby walked in and sat on the floor next to Jack's bed leaning his back on it. Jack put down the guitar and Toby surprisingly didn't move.

"You been crying in here you little fairy?" Bobby said with a sniffle.

"Leave it alone man." Jack's low voice replied.

"You still makin' a lotta racket on that freakin' thing?" Bobby asked talking about Jack's Guitar.

"Yep, still makin' a lotta racket." Jack replied rolling his own cigarette. "Too weird in mom's room?"

"Yea, way too weird. It's crazy. She didn't change nothing in this house." Bobby said looking around the room. Jeremiah appeared in the door way and Jack lit his cigarette.

"Look at y'all." He said with a smile, shaking his head.

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"Nothin' just happy to see you, just happy to see my family, that's all. I'ma stop by the grocery store pick up a turkey and have thanksgiving dinner. Pretend like we're a family. Mom would like that." Jerry turned to see Angel step in the hall. "Where you think you're goin?"

"It's a little heavy in here so I'm gonna go get a little air." Both Jerry and Bobby started cracking up laughing. Toby thought the same thing but didn't join in the laughter.

"You're fulla shit man. You can smell that ass all the way down the street huh?" Bobby said still smiling.

"I don't know what you're talkin about." Angel said trying to play dumb.

"Bull shit. You know exactly what we're talkin about with La vida loca." Bobby replied throwing his head back.

"She's got a boyfriend you know." Jerry kicked in.

"I don't know what y'all are talking about, la vida loca."

"Tell her hello from all of us and I want my money back." Jack laughed with the other two boys this time. This made Angel angry.

"I'm telling y'all both right now I'm not goin to see that girl and I'm not." Angel said storming downstairs and out the door. Toby rolled her eyes and decided to go downstairs. She sat up, scooted past Bobby's head and hopped off the bed. She walked past Jeremiah and down stairs. Bobby watched her leave and he looked between his brothers then stood up. He left the room after her. Jack looked at Jerry.

"Here we go." He said and Jerry nodded in agreement.

Bobby found Toby on the couch with her iPod in her ears. She ignored his presence.

"Hey Toby." He said trying to get her attention. She did nothing. He motioned for her to take out her ear buds. She just stared at him. Bobby reached down and yanked one out of her ear.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?" He asked in a pissed off tone.

"Like what Bobby?" She asked standing up.

"Stompin' ya little chicken ass around here, ignoring me, glaring at me, and avoiding me." He asked still angry. Jack and Jeremiah were in the door way watching the argument and they exchanged looks of concern. The shit was about to hit the fan.

"Oh so you actually noticed huh? Why would it fuckin' matter to you anyway?" She asked trying to brush past him, but Bobby grabbed her arm and she jerked backwards.

"Tobya Jade Mercer, I'm not done talkin' to you yet." He said raising his voice.

Before Jerry could react Jack was right there ripping Bobby's hand off Toby's upper arm and putting himself between them.

"Back the fuck up Bobby." Jack said sternly. This shocked Bobby and Jeremiah for that matter, Jack never stood up to Bobby before. Bobby stepped back and Jack moved out of the way but not too far off behind Toby.

"What Bobby?" Toby asked. Bobby stared at Jack a second before turning his attention back to Toby.

"I wanna know what the fuck is goin' on with you." He said his voice still raised.

"Well I guess you'd know if you'd've fuckin' stayed around wouldn't you Bobby." She yelled walking towards the front door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled after her.

"You should know Bobby, you did it first." She yelled slamming the door behind her.

"AHH!" Bobby yelled, kicking the coffee table.

"Smooth Bobby. You just pissed her off and now she's walking around downtown Detroit in the middle of the night." Jack said running his fingers through his hair obviously worried.

"Go after her then." Bobby said angrily.

"I can't we gotta wait 'til she gets home now." Jack said looking out the window. "You know she's just pissed cause you left her and she hasn't heard a word from you since. She thinks you don't give a damn Bobby. You need to talk to her about that. Talk, Bobby, not yell or scream or fight." Jack said and then he turned and walked back upstairs to his room and his guitar.

Bobby sighed and ran his hand over his slicked back hair smoothing it out again. He calmed down and walked out on the front porch. He sat there and waited for her to return home. He watched the people walk down the street towards their destinations, some looked scared, some looked suspicious, some looked hurried but none of them were his sister. He was worried after sitting there for a half an hour. This was his baby sister whom he had missed terribly. He hadn't contacted her for fear of her coming to find him and getting mixed up with his ever crazy and mostly dangerous life. He had done it to protect her but he knew she'd never see it that way.

"Damn where could that girl be?!" He said to himself standing up and starting to pace. He glanced out the window and saw her working her way up the sidewalk towards the door. He practically threw it off the hinges on his way out to see her. "Jesus Christ Toby, Where have you been?" He said in a concerned tone hugging her. He didn't give a damn about the repercussions of his actions he was worried. "You had me worried sick." She patted his back. It wasn't one of her usual death grip, love showing hugs. She always hugged tightly, like it was the last time she'd ever see you. "Let's sit and talk about this huh?" He said gesturing to the concrete steps behind him. She shrugged and then nodded following him to the stairs. They sat down and she looked out over the street. "So you're pissed at me for leaving all those years ago." He said looking at her waiting for her attitude to flare up again.

"No shit Bobby. Where'd you ever get that idea?" She said sarcastically looking at him with attitude dripping from her expression. "Don't I have a right to be?" She said obviously angry.

"Yea I guess you do. I'm the second Kelly man to leave you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Toby. I didn't want you to get hurt and I wanted you to turn out better than me. If you had come with me you would've gotten mixed up in some hairy shit and I couldn't handle that." He said trying to stress how bad his life in Chicago had been or trying to make it seem that way.

"You still coulda called me you know." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"If I woulda called you then you would have left Jack and tried to find me. I know you Toby." He said raising an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded in agreement. "See so I couldn't cause you know if you left, Jack woulda gone crazy and the little fairy just can't take that shit." They laughed for a second.

"You really need to stop doin' that to him. He's not gay, Bobby." She said seriously. "It hurts him you know. He thinks you think he's not a man."

"Yea, yea I know. He's a man." Bobby said "Mom used to get on me about teasing him so much. She used to say 'Bobby one time you're going to push him too far and he's gonna walop you one.'" Bobby said getting a tad bit misty at the memory of his mother.

"Yep. He can get pretty bad when you push the right buttons." she said smiling.

"Yea, what was that about earlier?" Bobby asked about Jack grabbing him.

"We've been on tour and since you left he's gone buck wild with protecting me. He reacts to anything that makes him uncomfortable such as grabbing my arm." She replied looking up at him.

"So Jackie did grow a pair." He said with a smile.

"He's always had a pair Bobby." She stood up and turned to go inside then Bobby grabbed her hand. She looked back at him.

"I care about you, ya know. You're important to me and I'd do anything to protect you. You know that right?" He asked concerned look on his face. This was something he needed her to know.

"Yea B, I know. I know." She said squeezing his hand a little and smiling before going upstairs. She entered the room she shared with Jack calmly to find him fidgeting and nervous. "I'm home." She said snapping him out of his trance.

"Thank god. Don't do that shit, T. You know I hate it when you just take off." He said sighing in relief. "And Bobby?"

"We're fine, for now. You shocked the hell outta him by the way, when you got between us. I think he's still a little rattled by it." She said with a smile she high fived him.

"I know it was fuckin awesome!" He said with a smile.

"You really don't need to do that though you know. I can handle it." She said sitting on her bed on the other side of the room. She sat Indian style leaning her back against the wall and facing Jack.

"I know you can but it bothers me when people treat you badly, especially when they put their hands on you. I won't tolerate that, Toby." Jack said looking her in the eye. Jack was usually a benevolent guy, but when it came to Toby he could turn into a killer.

"I know Jackie and I love you for it, but every once in a while let me fight my own battle k?" She asked with a smile, wrapping his Godsmack hoodie around her tighter.

"Fine, Okay. Every ONCE in a while." He agreed smiling back at her.

"Mom would be so proud of you, Jack. Takin' care of me and standing up to Bobby. She's probably smiling down on you right now for all you've done tonight." Toby said honestly. Jack nodded and his smiled faded a little as he thought of their mother. "Ready to go to bed?" She asked trying to get his mind off of Evelyn. He nodded She changed out of her jeans and into a pair of pajama pants that used to belong to Bobby. She walked over and flipped off their light switch. Jack turned on the radio for them to fall asleep to. Toby trudged back toward her bed when Jack's voice came from the darkness.

"Hey Toby would you mind-" He started, sounding pathetic.

"Yea Jack I'm coming." She turned, fumbling, waiting for her eyes to adjust and found Jack's bed. She crawled up next to him and laid down.

"Thanks T." Jack said settling in next to his sister.

"You're welcome Jackie." She replied doing the same. Others looking in might think this was weird, but then again they probably don't know Jack and Toby Mercer all that well. This was their place of security since childhood. There in that room, in their twin bed, safe because they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Toby tried to sleep but after a few hours of restlessness she decided to go down stairs. She was sure that Jack was sound asleep so he wouldn't notice her absence and just laying there was driving her nuts. She carefully got up and crept out of their room. She walked downstairs silently and into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. to ESPN but then decided against it because she knew she'd start yelling at the screen. She then flipped through the channels until she found a late night showing of Gone in 60 Seconds and left it there. She pulled a blanket on and settled in like she used to. She had never been the greatest sleeper, she was always up in the middle of the night. She heard foot steps upstairs and froze. She was sure Jack was dead asleep when she got up. Down they came on the stairs and she waited for her groggy older brother to tell her to come back up to bed or to scoot over, but when Bobby appeared it took her by surprise.

"What are you doing up?" she asked looking at him standing in the door way.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied coming in and sitting next to her. "You either?"

"Nope." She said scooting over a little.

"You never could sleep very well." He said looking at the T.V. screen.

"How do you know?" She said looking at him like he had three heads.

"I used to hear you leave your room at night and come downstairs when we were kids. I'd come down with you every once in a while, but I'd hear you almost every night." He replied not looking away from the T.V. "See I paid attention." Toby just smiled and shook her head. They sat there and watched the movie and Bobby fell asleep towards the end and was snoring during the credits. It was about four AM and the gym would open in an hour so Toby decided to get dressed and go. She covered up Bobby and snuck back upstairs to get into gym clothes and grab her iPod. She jogged to the gym and spent two hours there, boxing mostly. It was about seven when she was putting her sweats back on for her jog home. She stopped and thought a minute. Jack needed his cereal, Bobby needed beer, and Angel could use some of his power bars. She decided to run to the grocery store and take a taxi home.

She walked through the many aisles with her cart pulling things off the shelves. She made sure to get all the things for Thanksgiving dinner except the turkey and the guys favorite foods. After a half hour she packed it up and hailed a cab. It pulled up to the house and she piled on as many bags as she could. She ungracefully pushed her way through the front door only to almost run into Bobby.

"Toby, what are you doin'? You shoulda called me." Bobby said trying to take some of her bags.

"No there's more in the cab." She replied pushing past him and into the kitchen.

"What'd you do buy up the whole damn store?" He said running out to the cab. Once in the kitchen she found Angel sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey girl, why you ain't come see me earlier. Get ova here." He said standing up and smiling his widest. She walked into his hug and he drew her in tightly.

"Its great to see you Angel. I've missed you, ya know." She said smiling. "And I got your power bars, some of your health foods and your beer."

"I knew I loved you for a reason." He replied helping her with the bags. Then Bobby busted in with the rest of the bags.

"You really did buy out the whole store huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yea well I got a twelve pack of your favorite beer so you can shut your mouth." She replied putting Jack's POPS in the pantry.

"Ooo you did. Well it ain't so bad then." He replied with a smile. He left for the living room to turn on hockey which left Toby and Angel to finish putting away the groceries.

"Jack not up yet?" She asked jumping to shove a coffee can on the top shelf.

"Nope. You could ask for help you know." Angel replied pushing the can on to the top shelf for her.

"I can do it. I swear that boy can sleep all day. I'ma go roll his ass outta bed. You finish?" She asked and Angel nodded. She trudged up stairs to their room to find Jack asleep in the fetal position. She shook her head and smiled. She took a running start then jumped on him.

"What the hell?" he yelled wondering what was going on.

"Get up Jack. I bought you POPS for breakfast. Lets go." Toby said laughing and lightly smacking his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed with a smile sitting up and getting ready to attack. Toby quickly leapt off the bed and ran down stairs and she was quickly followed by Jack yelling 'get back here' after her. The first person she found was Angel in the kitchen and she hid behind him.

"What is going on?" He asked trying to look behind him.

"Jack doesn't like the way I woke him up and he's coming after me." She said grinning. Jack entered the room knowing exactly where she was.

"Don't try to hide behind him you know I'll get you anyway." He said pushing Angel out of the way and throwing Toby over his shoulder.

"JACK! Put me down! This isn't cool!" She yelled pounding her fists on his back. Jack just laughed and carried her into the living room where he proceeded to tickle her on the couch until she yelled uncle.

"Ha! I win. Now I'ma eat some POPS." He said triumphantly walking off to the kitchen.

"That's bull shit. I couldn't get down or I woulda hurt myself." she yelled after him. He just kept walking. Bobby walked in after hearing the racket.

"What the hell is going on down here?" He asked as Angel walked in.

"Toby jumped on Jack and slapped him in the face to wake him up and he took his revenge." Angel answered.

"Nice work." Bobby said high fiving his little sister. He held his hockey stick and dropped a puck on the floor. He started messing around with it as Jerry came in and sat down in the recliner. Toby decided to go take a shower before starting on the turkey which Jerry had just set on the kitchen counter.

About four hours later the turkey was finishing up, Jack was basting it while Toby made the salad. The other three boys were watching hockey.

"Here, Jack I got that, you take these in and put them on the table." She said handing him the salad and silverware. He walked in and Bobby started up again.

"So, you come outta the closet yet?" He asked Jack who was setting down the silverware.

"Don't you think its about time for a new joke?" He said in an irritated tone looking down at Bobby. Toby was listening but thought she'd let Jack fight this one.

"It's all over the talk shows Jackie. You gotta admit to yourself who you truly are inside. If you're a homosexual you think I care? I love you man, you're my brother." Bobby prodded again.

"Bobby I can guarantee you I'm bangin' way more chicks than you are." Jack said sticking out his tongue showing his tongue ring.

"They okay with you bein' gay?" Bobby asked with a chuckle. Jerry walked in.

"Why do you let him get to you?" He asked sitting down.

"'Cause I'm not gay Jerry." Jack said looking over at Jerry.

"That sounded pretty gay. If you ain't gay then why do you have the big thick meat tenderizer in your tongue?" Bobby asked with a laugh which Jerry and Angel both shared in. Jack threw down the towel in his hand and walked into the kitchen and leaned forward on the counter. "Jack I was only kiddin'. Jack , Jack I was only kiddin' that tongue ring is very masculine. Let's eat, bring out that bird. I'll let you wear my jacket." Bobby tried back peddling.

"Jack, look at me." Toby said putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and she hugged him a second and she could feel some of the tension leave him as he hugged her back. She pulled away and looked up at him. "Jack you know you're not gay so it's okay. He's just sayin' that to get to you. I've got something in mind anyways. Don't worry." She said with a wicked grin and a wink, grabbing the turkey and bringing it into the dining room. Jack stood there a moment. What the fuck could she have in mind? He loved her plans they were usually hilarious when they played out. He didn't know what he'd do with out her. He walked in and sat next to Jerry. They stood and said grace together, holding hands. All the boys shoveled food onto their plates. Toby just waited and watched them. Jack reached across and put salad on her plate gesturing for her to eat. She picked up her fork and pushed the lettuce around on her plate, eating a tomato here and there. All you could hear was the soft music playing in the background and forks hitting plates. After a few minutes Bobby stood up.

"Screw this let's go get a pick up game. I wanna see some fast sticks and tight passing." He said running a finger around in his whiskey.

"It's too cold." Jerry said in protest.

"Yea and I didn't come back here to play no hockey." Angel chimed in. Bobby picked up his plate and headed for the kitchen.

"Let's show these guys some fuckin' skills." He said as he walked by Jack. Everyone eventually agreed and off they went to the rink for another pick up game. It was the same as always. Bobby was knocking people down left and right. They were scoring all the goals but what nobody expected was Toby to be so good. Everyone except Jack had left by the time she had gotten to high school where she played four years of varsity hockey. She was just as bad as Bobby, flipping people over her back, checkin' them into the boards and she had a damn good slap shot. "That's my girl!" He yelled after she flipped some guy over her back. The game didn't last too long with the beatin's that were being handed out by Bobby and Toby. They went home and warmed up.

Toby caught Bobby in the middle of another gay stab at Jack and decided to intervene.

"Bobby you need to stop with those fucking jokes 'cause he's not gay! I am! I'm gay Bobby and that shit is fucking offensive and if you wanna keep on talking like that then you'll never see this face or any face again." She yelled at him. She was so angry and Bobby was shocked to all hell. Jack just smiled. This was her plan.

"I'm s-s-sorry Toby. Really? You're gay?" He asked mystified.

"No, but if I was you sounded like a total ass huh? So stop makin' those damn jokes alright. He's not gay and he's right he really is probably bangin' more chicks than you and none of them cost money Bobby." She said cracking a smile at Bobby's face. She then turned around and walked up stairs. Jack about died laughing.

"Dude you shoulda seen your face, man. She really scared the shit outta you." Jack said pointing and laughing.

"Shut up fairy." Bobby replied. Jack stopped and just gave up. He walked up stairs after his sister and entered their room to find her sitting on the floor drawing like she used to.

"Thanks for trying. That was a nice shot you took at him though. It made me happy." He said flopping on his bed and picking up his guitar.

"Anytime, I love doing that to him. You shouldn't let him get to you cause we know you're not gay. He's only trying to get a reaction." She replied not looking up from her drawing.

"Yea I know but I want him to know it too. I want him to stop making me feel like I'm less." He said aimlessly strumming away.

"Let's put it this way Jack, have you ever seen him with a girl? Maybe he's gay. He never brings any hot girls home. You aren't less and you know that." She replied using a ruler to make a straight line on her sketch pad.

"Yea I guess you're right. I've never seen him bring home a girl before." He smiled. "Thanks, T."

"Anytime Jackie, Anytime." She said still concentrating on her drawing. Jack started humming and playing like he always did at night when they just sat in their room. Another day down with all five Mercers still intact, each one still wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_They had business to take care of today. They were getting into their mother's safety deposit box and meeting with her lawyer. Toby had gotten up extra early again and gone to the gym. She came home and started breakfast. Bobby, Angel, and Sofi trickled down the stairs at the smell of bacon and pancakes._

"_What's this for?" Bobby asked sitting down at the table. _

"_I just got up and decided to make breakfast. You complaining?" She asked setting down a plate full of scrambled eggs._

"_Nope, not at all." Angel said smacking the back of Bobby's head. Angel and Sofi sat down and dug in. She brought out a pot of coffee, cups, butter, syrup, and silverware. Jack came down shortly afterwards and began eating. Toby took a shower while everyone ate. She was still distant and lacking appetite. She quickly dressed in blue jeans, a white fox racing t-shirt, and one of Jack's black zip up hoodies. She tied her hair back in a bun and pulled out her headphones. They were her favorites, they covered her ears so all other sound was blocked out and it was just the music. She plugged them into her iPod and sat on her bed staring out the window. She pulled the hood up over her head and leaned back against the headboard. Simple Plan's 'Take my hand' flooded into her ears as she sat there in a daze. _

_Downstairs breakfast broke up and Angel and Sofi started the clean up. Bobby went to take a shower and Jack plopped down on the couch to watch T.V. Everyone was getting ready for whatever surprises may come from their mother today. Bobby had gotten dressed and decided to check on Toby. He stood in the doorway a second and looked at her staring out the window. He walked in and tried talking to her to get her attention but she was either ignoring him again or couldn't hear him. He sat on the end of her bed, but his sudden appearance didn't seem to startle her. He noticed her headphones underneath the hood. She removed one and looked at him._

"_Hey. How ya doin' kid?" He asked benignly. _

"_I'm fine." She replied in a apathetic tone. He studied her face. They had the same hair color and their faces looked similar enough for them to not be able to deny they were siblings. He knew the whole thing was really weighing on her, but for looking just enough alike their demeanor was what really got people to say 'yep that's Bobby's sister.' They were both hot heads at times, they were strong, and they had a don't fuck with me attitude. She had a softer side that the general public didn't always see, but it was there and she could use it if she wanted. Bobby was concerned about the look in her eyes right now. It was cold and distant, there was a barrier up and he was gonna break it down one way or another._

"_Don't lie to me, Toby. I can tell. You and me are the same remember." He replied his eyes softening. "Come on talk to me." He put a hand on the shin of her out stretched leg._

"_Can we not do this now Bobby? We're about to leave. I'm really fine anyways." She said looking him back in the eye. Jack walked in in his boxers and rubbing his wet hair with a blue towel. He looked up and saw them sitting together._

"_Am I interrupting a heart to heart here?" He asked still drying his hair._

"_Nah, fairy, we were talkin' 'bout crazy ass here in the hockey game yesterday. Unlike you, you little girl." Bobby replied cracking a smile. Jack rolled his eyes and proceeded to get dressed. "Four years varsity. I'm sorry I never saw you play."_

"_You know people weren't shocked when they learned I was the Michigan Mauler's sister." She said with a smile. "Well they were surprised about the sister part, but what can ya do?" _

"_We'll have to play soon, you and me. I'ma go call Jerry and make sure he's on his way." Bobby replied getting up. He leaned forward and kissed her head and left the room. Jack was pulling on a red and black printed t-shirt as Bobby left and then he turned to Toby._

"_What was that really about?" He asked raising an eyebrow showing that he knew it wasn't about hockey at all._

"_Hockey, Jack, hockey." She replied putting her headphones back on. Jack shook his head and left to do his hair. She saw Jerry's car come up the street and she took her earphones back off and heard Angel yell up the stairs._

"_Toby, Jack, we're leavin' let's go!" His voice carried up the stairs. Toby got up, slipped on socks and a pair of low top Chucks, and grabbed Jack's leather jacket. She walked out into the hall to find Jack with his hair slicked straight back like Bobby's. _

"_Are you trying to be Bobby?" She asked handing him his jacket._

"_I figured maybe if I looked like him you'd talk to me." He said in a slightly angered tone._

"_Don't try to be Bobby. Be Jack 'cause he's my best friend and Bobby will just kick up the gay jokes even worse." She said patting his shoulder. He just brushed past her and down the stairs. She just rolled her eyes. Sometimes Jack took things too personally. She followed after a few seconds of silent cursing and off they went to the lawyer's office._

_They sat at a long table. Angel, Bobby, Jack, Jerry and then Toby sat on the end. Across from the boys sat the lawyer, Mr. Bradford, who was obviously trying to figure out what to say to console them and show he was a person not just someone worried about finances._

"_Evelyn was a wonderful woman. Even though I only met her the one time, she made quite the impression. I know it's hard to think about financial matters when your heart still grieves for the loss of a loved one." He hesitated a moment and Jack just decided to jump in._

"_How much do we get?" He asked after flipping through a packet of papers. Immediately Bobby's hand swung and hit Jack in the back of the head and all three brothers scolded him for asking such a question. _

"_Oh, uh, here's the contents of your mother's safety deposit box. I'll give you a moment to look through it." Mr.Bradford said placing a small lock box in front of Bobby and leaving the room. Bobby opened it and pulled out a small packet of papers and handed it to Jack. He did the same for Jerry._

"_Birth certificate, the adoption papers." Jack muttered looking at the packet in his hand._

"_Henry Ford Hospital. I am from Detroit." Jerry exclaimed._

"_Lancing, Michigan." Jack uttered._

"_My mom was sixteen?!" Jerry said shocked._

_Toby tried to lean closer to see what was in the box. Bobby was still rummaging through it._

"_I got papers in there?" Angel asked trying to look in too._

"_Nope." Bobby replied with a confused look on his face._

"_You got papers in there?" Angel asked wondering if it was just him._

"_Nope."_

"_Toby?" _

"_Nope." Bobby was really confused. 3 of them didn't have papers. What exactly did that mean. "AH, Here we go." He said pulling out a wad of cash. They all stood. He counted it out and gave three bills to Angel, Jerry , and Toby. He kept three for himself and left Jack hangin._

"_What about me?" Jack said sticking his hand out. Bobby dropped a necklace into it._

"_That should look pretty on you." He said picking up the box and starting to walk out of the room._

"_Whatever man." Jack replied._

"_Stop cryin'. I got something to show you guys." Jerry said as they all left. Toby waited for Jack to come out of the room._

"_Hey, I know you're pissed at me, but here Bobby wasn't bein' fair." She said handing him a one hundred dollar bill. She stuffed the two fifties in her pocket and walked off after the rest of the boys._

_Jerry took them to what seemed to be an old broken down ware house._

"_So, this is your dream?" Angel said as they walked up a ramp._

"_Yep." Jerry said with pride._

"_Lotta space here. You gonna build automobiles?" Jack asked._

"_Nope. Luxurious lofts. This floor here is gonna be lavish offices and store fronts. I'm gonna put stained glass here." Jerry was glowing with pride. Toby looked around at the shit hole. It had a sturdy structure but the inside had been vandalized and dumped in what looked like for years. He led them to the top of the ramp and let them look around. Jack walked over to the nearest corner and began to pee. Toby walked around just looking at everything while the boys talked. She walked back just in time to hear Angel laugh and say 'they look like nipples.' pointing at the old lights on a set of shelves near the boys._

"_Let's go get a real drink." Bobby said throwing his beer on the ground and leading the way out. The rest followed suit and they retreated to their favorite bar in town, Johnny's bar, they were his favorite customers. Once inside the four guys sat at the bar while Toby hopped over it. She had hung around there as a teenager and Johnny had taught her every drink in the book._

"_What are you doin'?" Bobby asked._

"_You think I'm drinkin' when the rest y'all are? Hell nah. Someone's gotta get y'all home tonight." She replied. "I'll just help Johnny for now." She nodded at Johnny and moved down the bar to help someone else. After a half hour the boys had moved to a table and she hadn't heard too much from them. That was never good so it was time to check on them. She walked up to the table._

"_Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack." Jack was chanting behind his glass._

"_That's your brother." Jerry said to Bobby._

"_Yea well Jack likes ass crack and ball sack too." Bobby replied calmly._

"_Jack does not like ass crack and ball sack. Jack likes boobs. Jacks gots fans. Jacks gots lotsa fans." Jack said sounding a tad wasted._

"_Shut up." Angel replied._

"_It's ok 'cause it doesn't matter what Jack drinks 'cause Jacks cut off." She replied Jack was totally oblivious to her comment. Angel mouthed 'thank you' to her and she just nodded. Johnny walked up and she walked off to help at the bar while they talked. Two hours later Angel came to get her._

"_Come on we're gonna go check out a gang." He said motioning toward the door. She followed waving to Johnny as they left. She got in the back seat of Bobby's junker with Jack and they sped towards the nearby gang hangout. They piled out of the car and Bobby popped the trunk to reveal 3 guns, a gas can, and numerous tools._

"_You got one?" He asked Angel gesturing to the guns._

"_I flew in."_

"_Be careful with my baby." He said pulling out a silver pistol and wiping it of with a blue cloth. He handed it to Angel._

"_Amo?" He said looking it over._

"_Yea, its loaded , be careful little brother." Bobby said then he pulled the gas can out which Toby expected him to hand to her. "You can carry the gas can." He handed it to Jack. _

"_We're gonna do that gas thing again?" Jack said like he was bored with the same old thing. 'Oh damn we're gonna threaten to set someone on fire again?!'_

"_Yea, we're gonna do that gas thing." Bobby said mocking him. He handed Toby a black berretta and he pulled out a shot gun for himself. He started to shut the trunk but Jack stopped it with the gas can._

"_What do I get?" He asked._

"_Oh, you're comin' with us. Here poke 'em with this." He said handing Jack a tire iron._

"_How come she gets the gun?" He asked in a whiney tone as they walked toward the door._

"_Because she's not strong enough to beat someone with a tire iron and she's a pretty good shot from what I hear." Bobby replied approaching the doorway to the broken down hang out. Jack felt a little better, Bobby had acknowledged he was somewhat strong. "5-0! Detroit Police!" Bobby and Angel started yelling as they entered. The kids began to scatter. Her brothers tried their best to act like cops, clearing out most of the kids. They stopped in a door way and Bobby broke out in a high pitched girly voice._

"_The po-po's is here. You betta get outta here. These white cops are crazy. They killed 'em." It took all the will power Toby had to stiffle her laugh. They walked forward into the heart of the lion's den. Angel and Bobby walked in front of her and Jack behind. They came into an open room with a couch packed with people and a recliner where the leader must sit. He stood in the center of the chamber and Bobby grabbed him by the collar. He led the kid to the chair and threw him down in it. He handed the shot gun to Jack and took the gas can._

"_What the hell are y'all doin' here?! You ain't no cops. Whatcha all doin here?!" The kid asked raising his voice. Toby stood opposite Bobby on the other side of the chair while he poured gas on the kid. He stuffed the rag from the gas can into the kid's mouth._

"_No, this ain't the talkin' part. This is the listenin' part. Do you know why we're here? Do you know who I am?" Bobby said threateningly. The kid shook his head to both questions._

"_Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on a hundred and fourth?" Angel asked sternly._

"_What boys man?" The kid's words were muffled by the towel but not incoherent._

"_That was the listenin' part but I don't think you're gonna tell me what I wanna know so I'm gonna light your little bitch ass on fire and watch you run around like a chicken with his head cut off lighting all your little friends on fire. Is that what you want?" He asked taking Jack's cigarette from him. "Then you betta start sayin' what the fuck I wanna hear. Speak."_

"_That was counterfeit as a motha fucka man. Ain't no body playin' basketball when those people was killed. Why you think the cops didn't arrest nobody." Bobby punched the kid in the face._

"_How would you know if you weren't there." He asked sternly._

"'_Cause, bitch, the police said those people wasn't killed 'til eleven." The kid said._

"_So what?" Bobby said looking down at him._

"_So they turn the court lights out at ten." The kid sneered. Bobby checked his watch and then grabbed the kids collar again. He pulled him up out of the chair and proceeded towards the door._

"_Where you takin me? Where we goin?" The kid said stumbling under Bobby's grip. Toby followed Angel out and could hear Jack's foot steps catching up. "Little bastards need to stay in school." A few steps later Angel hit the kid with the butt of his gun._

"_That's what you get for callin' my brother bitch." He said and Toby cracked a smile._

"_I hope you all have a lovely day." Jack said from behind her which just made her smile wider. They all piled into Bobby's junker and took a ride down to the courts. They waited until ten and the lights stayed on. Bobby began to pace._

"_It's ten-o-two and these lights are still on. Let's just pop this mother fucka now." Bobby said walking towards the kid and Angel aggressively. The kid started to panic._

"_They're gonna go off! They're gonna go off!" He exclaimed repeatedly. Jack tried to calm them down, not realizing what they were doing. The lights flicked off. "Look!" The kid yelled. _

"_You're lucky." Bobby said letting go of him and walking towards the courts a few steps as if to inspect them._

"_I Told ya. Get off me man. You don't know who y'all messin' wit man. Questionin' me bout the lights bein' on." He said acting all tough again. Toby saw Angel's fist ball and then oops there it went into the kid's jaw._

"_Shut up. You talk to much." He said looking back towards Bobby. The four Mercer's piled back into Bobby's sad excuse for a car and sped off towards home. No sooner had they pulled in Sofi was outside collecting Angel and running upstairs with him. Bobby and Jack stopped at the door._

"_Jack. that was a questionable kill." Bobby said tugging the arm of his jacket off._

"_What makes you think that?" Jack asked taking off his coat as well. Toby stood in the doorway listening._

"_You growin' up without a father, nobody ever taught you nothing. Maybe I shoulda stuck around longer and held your hand huh sweetheart. Sometimes pros cover up their shots with a petty crime like a burglary to cover their tracks." Bobby explained as the trio moved towards the kitchen._

"_But why would someone wanna kill the sweetest woman in the god damned world?" Jack asked holding his arms up in the air._

"_I dunno, Jackie." Bobby replied walking further into the kitchen. Toby walked upstairs. Today had been tiring and she wanted to just go to bed, not that she could sleep anyways. She changed into pajama pants, leaving the sweatshirt on and flipping on the stereo softly. She laid on her bed in the dark, staring at the ceiling and taking in the music. She just wanted her mind to settle and let her sleep. Jack walked in and flipped on the switch for the over head light not realizing she was in the room. Toby's hand flew to her eyes, protecting them from the scorching lights._

"_Sorry." Jack muttered entering the room and shutting the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on his bed. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier too." He said looking over at her, just staring at the ceiling._

"_It's okay. You're not used to sharing me like this, I get it." She replied not moving her gaze. She blinked a few times then sat up. She pulled her feet under the blankets of her bed, stripping off the hoodie, and laying down._

"_We okay?" Jack asked confused and concerned. Toby sat back up and looked him in the eye._

"_Yea, Jackie, We're fine." She gave him a small smile, which he returned and then laid back down. Jack got up and shut off the lights._

"_Good night."_

"_Good night." Toby replied letting the dark swirl in around her. She liked the dark because it shut out reality. The darkness disguised her and could make her disappear. Tomorrow there was more to come in the inquiry of what happened to one Ms. Evelyn Mercer, but right now in the dark, all there was, was Toby and the music._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Toby had actually fallen asleep and after two hours of bliss she was awoken by a barfing Jack. She got up and took care of him. She grabbed him a trash can and cleaned the floor. She sat rubbing his back while he puked out his guts. After about an hour or so of puking he was tired enough to pass out and that left Toby with a clean up. She cleaned out the trash can and put it back by his bed. She had to try to get the stains out of the carpet so she padded downstairs to the kitchen to get the resolve out from under the sink. She used it on the carpet and it pulled up the stains but after all that she couldn't go back to sleep. She decided that today she'd go to the rink. Maybe skating would make her feel better. She walked back into her room and changed into jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a sweatshirt. She put on some long socks and a black beanie. She set aspirin and a glass of water out for Jack when he woke up. She left the room silently. She walked toward the stairs. She had her foot on the first step when Bobby appeared from the shadows of their mother's room.

"Where you goin' kid?" He asked leaning in the door way.

"Skating why?" She asked looking back at his silhouette.

"Hold on a sec and I'll go with you. We can play a little hockey." He replied disappearing into their mother's room once more. Toby proceeded downstairs and through the kitchen into the laundry room by the back door. She pulled her skates off the rack and found some old shoes. Bobby came down in minutes and grabbed his skates. They loaded two hockey sticks into Bobby's Oldsmobile and they drove as quietly as they could over to the ice rink. It was still dark outside but they could see well enough to play around. They laced up and threw a puck around. Toby was better than Bobby was. She was an amazing puck handler and she had incredible speed. That mixed with her temperament and beating ability made her a valuable asset to any hockey team.

"Where'd you learn to play like this?" Bobby asked breathless.

"I watched your old tapes and I practiced a lot." She replied skating circles around him, literally.

"I lied earlier. When I said I hadn't seen you play. I came and watched one game your sophomore year. It was against St. Vincent's." He said smiling.

"Oh, so you saw the blood bath. I had stitches that game." She replied and he nodded. "Why didn't you come say anything after the game?"

"Yea. You were amazing in that game kid. I knew you were doing good. I didn't wanna mess that up for you. But you are a hell of a hockey player girl." He answered regaining his breath.

"Yea I know. Better than you are." She said sticking out her tongue at him.

"You better run kid." He said and she skated off. They goofed around until sunrise and then piled back into Bobby's car. They drove back fairly slowly not wanting to do what they had to do today. They burst through the back door laughing. The rest of the house should have been up by then because they had to be over to the liquor store before it opened at eight. Of course they weren't, so Toby took the first shower and then Bobby took the next. Toby got dressed and then walked into her room and woke Jack up.

"Jack. Come on, get up. I got aspirin." She said a tad quieter than normal. He groaned and rolled over. He opened one eye and took the water, took a drink, then popped the aspirin. "Go get in the shower and I'll get you something to eat." She said leaving the room. He got up and zombie walked to the shower. Toby walked down to the kitchen and started throwing all kinds of foods in a blender and blended it together. She poured it into a tall glass and made some toast. Jack came down and she brought it out to him. Bobby came into the dining room.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked pointing at the glass of thick peach colored slime.

"It's Toby's hang over cure." Jack said taking a bite of toast. "Works every time."

"That looks like it tastes like shit." Bobby said grimacing

"It's good. She makes me orange flavored usually." Jack said drinking some.

"Eh Tob, is Angel up yet?" Bobby yelled into the kitchen.

"I think I hear the shower goin'. I didn't wake him up though." She yelled back.

By seven forty-five Angel, Bobby, Jack , and Toby were sitting outside the store waiting for Jerry. Jerry pulled up ten minutes later and walked towards them.

"Okay I'm here." He said stuffing his keys in his pockets.

"Last night we found out it wasn't random and the gang story was bogus." Angel said leaning on the hood of Bobby's car.

"Shit." Jerry replied as the store owner walked up to the front door of the store. They walked towards him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked turning towards them.

"If we could have a few moments of your time sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother." Jack explained. The little man looked down and then back up at them.

"She was a good lady. I liked her very much. Lets go inside." He said opening the door. The five Mercers followed suit and before they knew it they were standing in front of a small TV watching their mother's killers break into the same store they were standing in. She stood with Jack as they watched the 'burglars' find their mom and then he turned her around so her face was buried in his chest and she couldn't see their mother get shot. As soon as it happened Jack turned them both around and they took a walk outside. A few minutes later Bobby, Angel, and Jerry burst from the store. Headed towards the gym.

"That wasn't a gang shooting. That was an execution. They set mom up. They set her up." Bobby said angrily. They all ran to the gym and walked in. There was a basketball game going on and they stood courtside for a minute.

"You ready?" Bobby asked them all.

"What's the plan Bobby?" Jerry asked already half knowing the answer.

"We're wingin it Jerry." Was the reply as expected.

"We always wing it." Jerry replied.

"We're gonna get killed." Jack said from behind the boys.

"What do you mean we white boy?" Angel asked looking at him. Toby just rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" Bobby asked Angel. Angel nodded and off they walked, Bobby to the middle of the court and Angel out another door.

"Here we go." Jack said to Jerry. Jerry walked out after Bobby who stole the ball from the ref.

"I got the rock now. I got this mother fucker now." He said and then a player tried to attack him. He threw him to the floor and the whole team rushed him. Toby watched from the side with Jack. The crowd suddenly split and there was Bobby wielding a gun. Jerry was scolding him and he was yelling about the witness. Toby shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She saw Jack perk up and looked in the direction he was.

"We've got a runner." She said to him and they both took off after the kid. They busted through the double doors and Jack yelled at him.

"Kid, Hey kid! No running in the halls!" He yelled running after him. The kid hit the doors at the end of the hall and flew back into Jack. Jack restrained him and Angel walked through the doors.

"I don't know nothing man." The kid said struggling against Jack's grip.

"Why you running then?" Jack asked.

"You got something to tell me youngster?" Angel asked. They sent Toby in to get Bobby and Jerry. She popped into the gym and got Jerry's attention and pointed towards the hall.

"Toby." Jerry said bumping Bobby's arm. Bobby noticed.

"Thank you for all your cooperation. Asta lama lakum. Enjoy the rest of ya game." He said tossing the ball behind him and heading for the doors. The trio walked up to Angel, Jack and the kid.

"Bobby meet Kennan. Kennan this is Bobby. I think he was off to deliver a warning." Angel said as Bobby stepped up.

"What's his name Kennan?" Bobby asked looking the kid in the eye.

"Damian. He's my brother."

"No shit. These are my brothers." Bobby replied. Kennan looked around at all the faces.

"Nah he's my real brother."

"These are my real brothers. This is Angel, I'm Bobby, Jack and Jeremiah. That's our sister Toby. You and Damian close? He still live at home with you?" Bobby asked unusually calmly.

"Yea but I ain't telling you shit else." He replied.

"I wouldn't sell out my brothers either." Angel said as Bobby took the kid's back pack and handed it to Angel. Bobby put his hand on Kennan's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright we just wanna ask him a few questions." He said while Angel and Jerry rummaged through the bag.

"I got something. Lives in the gardens right over there." Jerry said pointing towards the other end of the hall.

"Enjoy the rest of the game." Bobby said leaving. Toby followed right after while the others lingered a second. They piled into Bobby's car and drove over to the apartment building where the witness lived. They parked at a good vantage point to see the entrance.

"Why would someone hire someone to kill mom?" Jerry asked from the back seat.

"I got an idea. Let's wait for the shit head to get back and we'll ask him." Bobby said in a smart ass tone from the driver's seat.

"Y'all do whatever you gotta do but I got gymnastics lemme out." Jerry said and the other four laughed.

"You got your leotard on Jerry?" Bobby asked with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean man. I got a schedule to keep. The girls got gymnastics and I gotta take 'em." Jerry said pushing on Bobby's seat. Bobby let him out.

"You wanna take Cracker Jack with you. He's pretty flexible." Bobby joked.

"You're the one who took ballet, Bobby." Jack shot back. Toby just sat in the back with a smile on her face just laughing at the insults flying. Jack began to hum and Bobby started talking with Angel. Jack was drawing in the fog on the window and Toby just shook her head and smiled. Typical five year old Jack. He wiped off the fog on the window and froze. "It's him," He said quietly at first. "It's him!" He yelled in Bobby's direction.

They all jumped out of the car and ran after the guy into the building. They ran down the hall and Bobby slowed down.

"Damian?!" He yelled. "You Damian?" He yelled again pulling out his gun. The guy spooked and jumped into the elevator.

"Why you always pullin out guns n' shit?!" Angel asked running after Bobby. Toby and Jack followed. Bobby ran up and kicked the elevator door. Bobby thought for a second.

"Jack you stay here with her and tell me where he stops." Bobby said as he started running toward the stairs followed by Angel. Toby tried to go to but Jack's hand flew out and caught her by the shoulder and pulled her back next to him.

"3... 4.…5..." Jack counted to himself as the light moved from number to number signaling the elevators location. "…6. 6!" He said turning and running to the stairs. "Six! He stopped at six!" Jack yelled up the stair well. Toby had followed and a few minutes later they heard gun shots from up stairs and Toby tried to run up the stairs. Jack held her back. "Stop. Bobby said stay here." They waited by the elevators again and they heard more shots followed by a large thud outside. Jack couldn't stop her this time. She was out the door and looking at the large, man laying in the snow with his leg cracked in half. The bone was exposed and he seemed to be in quite a bit of pain. Her brothers joined her soon enough.

"You must be freezing." Jack said.

"You know why we're here Damian?" Bobby asked looking down at the man.

"Come on man call me an ambulance." Damian replied, breathing heavy.

"What? For my dog bites. Nah I'll be alright. You gimme a name I'll call 911. I wanna know who shot up that liquor store now."

"Man I didn't shoot no one." "Say what? Speak up I can't hear you play boy. It's hard to hear you out here with all this wind. If we leave ain't no body else gonna hear you either." Angel said touching his ear.

"They say it's gonna be a cold night too." Bobby kicked in. Toby just stood in the background.

"You ain't gonna make it far with that leg." Jack added for emphasis.

"These two fools said they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw two gangsters shoot up a place alright. But I didn't hurt no one." Damian confessed.

"Fine turn into a fuckin' fudgesicle." Angel said starting to turn away.

"Come on man I can't say nothing'." Damian said pain consuming his face.

"Fair enough you're gonna die right here." Bobby said walking off with Angel. Toby followed. Jack lingered a second then followed. He felt bad for the guy. He didn't want to just leave him there.

"Come on man. Yo man! Come on! Someone help me!" Damian was yelling.

"I'm callin' his bluff." Bobby said as Jack walked up. He kept looking back at the broken figure in the snow.

"You think he gonna break?" Angel asked.

"With that Chinese scarab hangin out of his leg anytime now." Bobby replied looking in Jack's direction.

"What are you doin' dicklips?" Bobby said in unison with Angel's "Turn the fuck around."

"I'll tell you where you can find 'em! Just call me an ambulance." Damian finally said. The four walked back.

"I want a name." Bobby said.

"Where can we find 'em?" Angel asked too. They called the ambulance and walked back to the car. The killers were still nameless but they had a description to go off of and they had a place to find them. They headed over to the other side of town to the Casino restaurant where Damian had told them to look. They were looking for the guy with the go-t. They walked in and scanned the room. Jack spotted him first.

"There he is Bobby." Jack said hitting Bobby in the arm.

"Where?"

"Right there, the guy with the go-t." Jack said louder and pointing at the guy. Toby just ran her hand over her face and shook her head.

"Yea I see him Jackie. Put your hand down. I seem 'em. Lets get 'em." Bobby said reaching for his gun. One of the killers was a quicker draw and shot at them first. They ran for the back door closely followed by the Mercers. They ran out the back and Jack shot at them with the shot gun. "Get 'em Jackie-o. You go girl." Bobby exclaimed. "Let's get these mother fuckers." They ran and got into Bobby's car. They sped after the killer's El Camino. It was snowing heavily and the powder covered the road. They were slipping every where.

"Punch it Bobby." Angel yelled.

"I got no traction. I'm slidin' all over the fuckin' street." Bobby yelled back.

They slid down the street and then came an unexpected turn and they slid right into parked cars crashing the whole driver's side of Bobby's car. Toby flew forward a and hit her head on Bobby's seat. Something sharp was exposed and sliced across her forehead above her right eye. "Scraped the whole side of my fuckin' car!" Bobby yelled.

"Are you gonna get these guys before you kill us?!" Jack yelled after seeing Toby fly forward. No one had seen the cut yet.

"Sit back and put your seat belt on Jack." Bobby commanded and Jack obeyed.

"Watch the snow man!" Angel exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck about the snow." Bobby retorted. Then gun shots sounded and the windshield cracked in little circles. "Where's that shot gun Jack?"

"There's no shells." Jack replied.

"Shit. They're in the trunk."

"How am I supposed-" Jack said frantically.

"Stop arguing and drive." Angel yelled.

"Just sit down and shut up." Bobby yelled over the both of them. "Angel stick that cannon out the window and bust some shots."

"I'ma put on in the backa they head." He said opening the window and doing as he was told. Toby was in the back seat trying to apply pressure to stop the blood. 'Head wounds were the worst.' she thought to herself. 'They never stopped bleeding.' Her sleeve was getting pretty wet. Angel kept shooting out the window.

"Get 'em Angel. Shoot them sons a bitches. Shoot those mother fuckers." Bobby just kept yelling things like that out until Angel finally hit the driver in the shoulder.

"You got 'em!" Bobby exclaimed. The El Camino swerved and then went over a snow bank getting some pretty good air time. They got stuck in another drift of snow and Bobby got that 'there's no stopping me now' look. "You got your seat belt on Jackie? Watch this!" He rammed them out of the bank and the slid down the road a bit. The other car turned and sped in the other direction and soon enough they were right behind them again.

"Shit!" Bobby and Angel yelled.

"Don't let 'em get away! Don't let 'em get away!" Angel yelled as they turned and went after them. The passenger on the El Camino shot at them again but Angel returned the fire. The front left tire twitched and Angel hung out the window. Jack and Bobby quickly pulled him back in.

"We got a fuckin' blow out!" Bobby said angrily.

"Let's just stop the car Bobby. Let's just stop." Jack said trying not to show how scared he was. Toby was feeling light headed but was still applying pressure to her cut. There was no way it had bled this much.

"Shut up Jack. We'll ride this thing 'til it's on rims. We got 'em." Bobby yelled back. They kept driving over the city bridge, just gaining on them. Bobby finally caught up. "Ready?" Even if they weren't Bobby rammed the back of the Camino and then started pulling up on the left. "Hold on. Hold on. I got 'em. I got 'em." He hit their left rear tire and they swerved a little but kept going.

"Get 'em. Get 'em." Jack said leaning forward between the front seats. Bobby hit them again getting them to swing across so they were perpendicular to Bobby's car in a spin. Then Bobby Jerked the wheel and whipped his tail end around hitting the Camino and making it flip. This was Toby's side and she hit her arm and head on the window this time. She passed out. The guys hooted and hollered, still caught up in the moment. They came to a stop and jumped out of the car.

"Stay here Jackie." Bobby said and Jack stopped just in front of the car. Jack tried to watch Angel and Bobby beat the guys but he couldn't see much through the snow. Then shots sounded and he turned away covering his face. He looked back and watched his brothers appear out of the snow. They ran back to the car. Then they noticed.

"Where's Toby?" Bobby asked opening the car door.

"Oh, Shit." Jack said diving into the back seat. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Toby! Toby wake up!" He was yelling, shaking her.

"We gotta get her back." Angel said hopping in the car. Bobby got in and started up the car. He sped off towards the house. Jack held her in the back seat trying to wake her up. They arrived back at the house in fifteen minutes. Bobby opened his door and took her from Jack. He carried her inside as quickly as he could. He laid her down on the couch. Angel ran into the kitchen and grabbed paper towels and a bag of ice. Jack shut the doors and ran in next to Bobby. The cut on her forehead was still trickling a little blood and there was a bump forming on her head. Angel came in with the supplies. Bobby grabbed the paper towels and applied steady pressure to her head.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Bobby asked looking down at his sister.

"Maybe when you crashed or used her side of the car as a battering ram." Jack said angrily. Angel left again, disappearing upstairs. The bleeding had mostly stopped when he came back down. He had Neosporin, butterfly stitches and band aids in his hand. Jack stuck out his hand and both Bobby and Angel looked at him funny.

"How many times have you cleaned her up after a hockey game? Give me the damn stuff." Jack said forcefully. Bobby moved and Angel handed Jack all the supplies.

Jack put a dab of Neosporin on his index finger and smeared it on her cut gingerly. He took three butterfly stitches and applied them one at a time. Then he finally finished with an anti-bacterial band aid over the top. He held the ice pack to her head where the bump was forming. He had been quick with the process. It seemed well practiced. Bobby and Angel were amazed.

"How'd you get so fast?" Angel asked looking down at his younger siblings.

"She played four years of varsity hockey, not to mention street football. I cleaned her up after every game. Cuts, bruises, bumps, sprains, even a couple of broken bones before the x-rays." Jack said not looking up.

"She was really that bad?" Bobby asked.

"Yea, she is your sister." Jack replied. He tapped her right cheek. "Wake up T. Come on open those blue eyes of yours." There was no response. Jack took the ice and put it over her face. She gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Get the fuck off me." She said not knowing what was going on. Jack moved the pack back to where the bump was.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." He said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked

"Like I got hit by a god damn El Camino." She said wincing and putting a hand to her head.

"Well we're gonna go get rid of the car." Bobby said and followed Angel out the door. Jack hurried and brought her some aspirin.

"Thanks, Jack. I'm gonna go up to bed now." She said sitting up. She got dizzy. "Or not. I'll just sleep here." She said laying back down.

"Come on. I'll carry you. Your bed is way better for you and its darker in our room." He said bending down and scooping her up. He carried her up and laid her in bed. Covering her up and setting the ice on the table next to her bed. The bump was mostly gone so she didn't need it.

"Thanks again J." She said as he pulled all the blinds shut and turned the radio on softly. He walked back over.

"Anytime Toby. You need anything else?" He asked.

"You got vicodin or morphine?"

"Nope just ran out." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Then no."

"Ok, just yell." He said. He leaned down and kissed her head then left turning off the light behind him. Toby rolled over and fell asleep. It took head trauma to get her to sleep but she was finally sleeping and that's all that mattered.

Jack sat downstairs watching TV and waiting for his brothers to return which they did about two hours later. Angel sat down next to Jack on the couch while Bobby ascended the stairs. He quietly crept into Jack and Toby's room and over to Toby's bed. He sat on its' edge and watched her sleeping. He reached up and brushed hair out of her face.

"How did I let this happen to you kid?" He said quietly. "Why didn't I think about you bein' in the back seat?" He ran an hand over his face. "Well it ain't happenin' again. You're not getting hurt again, that I promise you." He watched her a little while longer, got up, kissed her head and returned downstairs. "She's still sleepin'." He said when both men looked up at him.

"That's a damn record this week." Jack said.

"You have no idea. So don't do anything that might wake her up, got it?" Bobby replied walking off to the kitchen. Things were starting to shift into perspective. They could get hurt and the family needed to be protected. They couldn't lose someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

_The Mercer house was strangely quiet the next morning. The lack of noise was because Toby was still sleeping and no one was to wake her up or they were gonna get it from Bobby. Bobby was sitting at the dining room table getting his dog bites administered to by Sofi. This was not his choice, he would've rather waited for Toby to get up to do it, but Sofi insisted. He had zoned out on trying to figure out what their next move should be. He was also trying to think of an excuse for Toby to stay out of things for the day, he'd figure out one for long term later. Then a burning sensation let loose in his arm._

"_Ahh!" He yelled._

"_You're such a pussy Bobby. There should be against the law for people to keep their dogs where you can get to them." Sofi said angrily. Bobby just shook his head and shrugged it off. He didn't give a damn about her right now._

"_Hey Cops in the house!" Angel yelled from the back porch._

"_Shit! Get me something to cover my arm." Bobby said urgently. Sofi ran off and returned with one of Evelyn's favorite robes. He quickly put it on and sat down on the couch just waiting for Green to walk in. He had figured this was coming._

_Toby rolled over and opened her eyes. There was a searing, throbbing pain in her head. She groaned and brought her hand to her head. She looked around the room. Jack was up and he had left her water with aspirin on her bed side table. She smiled and took it. She sat up and waited for the room to stop spinning, then she walked to the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out into the hall she could hear Green's voice and was a little shocked. She continued on her way to the bathroom. Jack came upstairs and almost bumped into her on her way back to their room._

"_Hey why don't you come downstairs and I'll get you something to eat." He said motioning downstairs. She nodded and followed him downstairs. The cops had gone leaving Bobby in the robe on the couch. _

"_I must be hallucinating." Toby said with a smile looking at Bobby. "That's a pretty color on you." She laughed. A t-shirt came flying over her head and into Bobby's lap._

"_Thanks Jack. Shut up little girl it was all we could find." Bobby said putting on the black t-shirt. "How ya feelin'?" He asked flinging the robe aside. _

"_My heads killing me." She replied dragging her feet and then plopping down next to him on the couch. Bobby pulled a pillow into his lap and Toby laid down across the couch, her head in his lap, watching TV. Bobby ran his fingers through her hair absent mindedly. It was a habit he had gotten into when they were younger and she was either scared, couldn't sleep, or upset. It had always gotten her calm and even put her to sleep sometimes. He was a little shocked he hadn't thought to do it the past nights she couldn't sleep._

"_Hey, so about today. I think I'm gonna stay home and get other things done, get some groceries and stuff." She said still watching the TV._

"_K." Bobby replied. He would've sighed in relief if she hadn't been so close. _

"_Toby, breakfast." Jack called from the kitchen. He brought out a plate of pancakes with syrup and milk. She got up and ate her breakfast. Bobby was actually a little sad that she got up. He missed actually being close with his sister and taking care of her. They had been very close before he left and now she just stayed away. Angel came in and plopped down next to him, breaking his train of thought._

"_You got the wallet?" He asked looking at Bobby._

"_Yea." Bobby replied pulling the wallet out of his pocket. He opened it and looked through it. He pulled out the driver's license and they looked over it finding the guy's address. Jack had walked in and started talking with them. It was late afternoon around 3. They all got up to, what looked to Toby like, go check out the shooter's house. Of course Sofi had to intervene, stopping Angel from going. Toby sat there almost choking on her pancakes laughing at Bobby's comments. She had never really liked Sofi, the girl was too needy and she caused a lot of trouble. She heard Jack and Bobby leave but Angel came back her way yelling for Sofi._

"_She went that way." Toby said pointing to the kitchen._

"_Thanks." Angel replied walking into the kitchen. Toby continued to eat her pancakes. She finished as fast as possible realizing that the laundry room was that way and she had been the one to find out why Angel had spend so much time in there. She hurried upstairs and was getting ready to take a shower before she went to the store when there was a knock on the door. The man was incessant and so she ascended the stairs quickly yelling 'I'm coming,' as she jumped the last three. She opened the door to reveal an old man with a trilby, a briefcase, and a trench coat._

"_Hello." She said politely._

"_Hi I'm from State Farm I'm here about your mother's life insurance." He stated tipping his hat to her._

"_Ok, come on in. Let me get my brother." She replied letting him in and guiding him to the living room. "Angel! Angel come here it's important!" She yelled walking into the dining room. Angel came out angrily tugging his shirt over his head._

"_What the fuck is so important that you -" Angel stopped when he saw the man standing in the living room._

"_Hi I'm Angel Mercer. How can I help you?" He asked shaking the man's hand._

"_I'm here about your mother's insurance. I need to speak to Jeremiah as soon as possible. The check is being cleared but there have been a few red flags."_

"_What red flags?" Angel asked curiously._

"_Well it's an unusually large pay out for a simple life insurance policy and for the last few months the premium has been paid from your brother's bank account via check. With your brother's criminal record and his business near bankruptcy we have to investigate." The man said in a sweet tone._

"_So, Jeremiah's broke?" Angel said amazed._

"_Are you sure it's Jeremiah Mercer? He was just telling us earlier about how well things are." Toby said just as shocked as Angel. The man nodded and Sofi burst in. Toby rolled her eyes. She had on Angel's jean jacket and not much else._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt. Angel can I ask you a question?" She said sounding a tad angry in her thick accent._

"_Yea baby."_

"_What are these?!" She said whipping out a string of condoms. Toby rolled her eye and put her face in her hands._

"_Oh those are breath mints give me a minute-" Angel said trying to push her out of the way._

"_Who are they for?!" She said getting angrier by the second._

"_Put the coo-coo back in the clock baby. I bought 'em in vegas before I even knew I was comin' here." He said. The insurance man tried to leave. "Please sir one minute." Toby got up, grabbed Sofi by her upped arm and dragged her to the laundry room where she proceeded to lock her in. She walked back into the living room._

"_How much is my brother getting?" Angel asked._

"_Just over four hundred thousand." The man replied putting his hat back on. The man quickly left. _

"_We gotta check this shit out, T." Angel said cogs turning in his mind._

"_Ang, you really gotta check your girl man. Next time she pulls shit like this I'ma punch her square in the face." Toby replied angrily._

"_Yea I'm about ready to do that myself. I'ma go talk to her. You get ready we're goin' down to the construction site to talk to Chief." He said sighing. She nodded and headed upstairs. She knew she was supposed to stay in today but there was something fishy going on with Jerry and she needed to find out what it was. Within thirty minutes Toby and Angel were on their way to Chief's new site. It was around five in the evening, quitting time for the crew, when they walked in. _

"_Angel Mercer. How've you been?" Chief said smiling and hugging Angel. "Hey T, good to see you. What can I do for you?"_

"_What do you know about Jerry's project?" Angel asked flat out._

"_I haven't worked for Jerry since he started those luxury condos. The high dollar stuff brings in all the gangsters."_

"_Gangsters. Jerry got mixed up with some gangsters? What's goin' on?" Angel said leaning closer to hear better._

"_There's this do-gooder, his names Douglas, he's on city council. He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with." Chief answered._

"_Thanks, Chief. Always great to see you man." Toby said hugging him._

"_Yea thanks man." Angel echoed and shook the man's hand._

"_Well, let's do a little more research. Get to know more." Toby suggested as they walked back to the car._

"_You read my mind." Angel replied getting into the driver's seat. They spent the next four hours running around to every contact they knew trying to find out as much as they could about what was going on with Jerry. It was well past dark before they got home. They trudged through the back door into the dining room to find Jack, Bobby, and Jerry looking at pictures on a camera with an array of guns on the table in front of them._

"_Where have you been? I've been tryin' Ta call you all day." Bobby said looking over his shoulder at Angel._

"_Following new leads." Angel replied staring straight at Jerry._

"_I thought you were staying in." Bobby said to Toby, eyebrows furrowed. She could tell he wasn't thrilled about her going out with her brother on a trail today._

"_Angel needed help." She said shrugging. _

"_You commin' with us?" Bobby asked Jerry._

"_Don't you wanna find out who killed mom?" Angel asked._

"_Of course I do man. Alright I'll go. Someone's gotta look after y'all clowns." Jerry replied. Following everyone into the kitchen and out the back door. Toby could hear her brothers mumble something more but she couldn't make out the words. She had walked out right after Jack and they were rushing. She wasn't quite sure where they were going but she didn't really care. They pulled up in a rich neighborhood on a side street. She knew exactly what this was. She had caught a glimpse of the camera and seen the lawyer. He was the only possible clue to follow that would live in a house like one of these. They crept into his yard and broke in through the back door. They started looking around the man's office._

"_I got something." Jack said. He was sitting at the desk with an open laptop in front of him. The other four gathered around him. "You don't think EM stands for Evelyn Mercer do you?"_

"_You're getting pretty good at this Jackie." Bobby said still holding the man's small poodle like dog._

"_The twenty-first. He met up with her the night she died." Jerry said._

"_Who meets up with their lawyer eight o'clock at night?" Angel said confused. Then came the honks from out front. Jack quickly shut the computer and soon Sofi's voice could be heard._

"_Angel! Angel get out here! I can see you through the window you idiot!" She kept honking the horn._

"_Great your girlfriend is here." Bobby said angrily. Toby looked over at Angel with a pissed off look on her face. She turned around and started hastening towards the door. _

"_Y'all come outside this girl is crazy." Angel said slowly moving towards the door. Toby was already outside. She walked straight up to the yelling Sofi and punched her square in the face knocking her down and shutting her up. Sofi clutched her nose and mouth. She stared up at Toby with wide eyes. Toby just stared down at her. She'd deal with her later. The boys came out and walked up behind her._

"_You actually hit her?!" Angel said in disbelief._

"_Told you I would." She said as a car pulled up in the drive. Bobby noticed and walked straight to it, ripping open the door and pulling the lawyer out. The whole time Jerry scolding him and reminding Bobby the man was a lawyer. The other three walked over leaving Sofi by her car. Bobby pulled him out and laid him in the snow. He pulled the front of the guy's shirt over his face, exposing his stomach._

"_You lied to me. You said you didn't know my mother and you were the last person to see her alive." Bobby said angrily. He smacked the man's stomach and he yelped in pain. "Look at that Jerry, it leaves a nice red hand print." _

"_Just ask him the question." Jerry replied._

"_No, I'm gonna do it again and again until I find out what I wanna know." Bobby said repeatedly smacking the man's stomach. Angel smacked it too._

"_Tell 'im." Angel said and the man surrendered._

"_I just felt so guilty." He said._

"_Guilty for what?" Jerry asked._

"_I'm not sure how to say it."_

"_Say what?" Bobby asked standing up._

"_Your mother and I were seeing each other socially. I didn't want to sully your mother's reputation. She was a fine, fine woman." Mr.Bradford blurted out as Bobby helped him up._

"_I know, I know." Bobby said brushing the snow off of Bradford._

"_I have some of your mother's night things if you want." He offered._

"_That's not necessary. You have a very nice home here. We broke your window. I'm just trying to find out what happened to my mother." Bobby said in a calm tone._

"_I understand." Bradford said still seeming a little scared._

"_Thank you." Bobby said turning to leave. Angel and Jerry rode in Sofi's car with her while the other three went back for Jerry's Volvo. "You really just punched her?" Bobby asked amazed._

"_Yea, She was pissing me off. She doesn't fucking think. She is gonna get us caught." Toby said angrily. Bobby hugged her tightly as they approached the car._

"_I knew I loved you for some reason." He said letting her go._

"_It was a great hit T. Just repeat it more often." Jack said patting her on the back and getting into the car. The drive home was full of Sofi bashing and singing loud rock music. Toby loved these times with her brothers. It reminded her of how they used to be before Bobby left and they were all they had. The time she had spent with Angel had given her that feeling as well, the feeling of having a family again. They pulled up to the glowing house and surrendered the keys to Jerry who headed straight for home. Angel and Sofi were already upstairs._

"_My head's throbbing again so I'm gonna go try to get some sleep." Toby said heading up the stairs. _

"_We all probably should." Jack said following his sister with Bobby right behind him. Toby went into the bathroom and studied her cut. She had changed the bandages that morning but it seemed pretty well scabbed over so she just removed everything. The large slash had a hard healing shell in place trying to work it's magic. She was already looking forward to the scar, not. She usually had a brighter outlook on scars, each one had a crazy story that she got to tell, but this one was on her face and she didn't like that. She walked into her room and found Jack laying in bed with the radio on. She walked over to her bed._

"_Thanks by the way." She said sitting down._

"_For what?" He asked looking over at her._

"_I know it was you that patched me up. You always do it the same way." She said with a smile._

"_Anytime. It was scary as hell to find you passed out in the back seat T. You wouldn't wake up and you were bleeding from the head. You had a huge bump on your head. It was bad." Jack replied scared look on his face. "I can't handle that shit Toby and you know it, not with you." She got up and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed._

"_I'm fine Jack. I'm not going anywhere. It's just a gash. I've had so many of those it's not even funny. So stop bein' scared, I'm not so fragile." She said looking him in the eye._

"_I know but you know that's not gonna stop me." He replied._

"_Yea." She replied, she flicked his nose. "I know." She laughed getting up quickly and launching herself on her bed just as he was about to grab her._

"_You're just lucky I didn't catch you and I don't feel like getting up." Jack said half sitting up._

"_You're just afraid of me beating you at your own game and Bobby finding out." She taunted with a smile._

"_Whatever. I'll deal with you tomorrow." He said rolling over. She turned off the light and returned to her bed. She slept pretty well again that night. Things were starting to look up and the family was getting along. She was secretly enjoying it but she was just waiting for things to stop. She knew Bobby was gonna leave soon and she'd be back where she was before. For now she was gonna try to pretend like she was oblivious and be happy her brothers were around._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Toby had woken up around eight thirty the next morning and actually felt rested. She took Advil for her eminent headache and took a shower. The other boys woke up gradually. After dressing and listening to a few songs on her iPod she decided to go downstairs and have some of Jack's POPS. He'd be a bit peeved but they were supposed to rumble today anyways so what if she provoked it? The minute she opened the door she regretted it. There they were her three brothers in the bathroom door wide open. Jack was in the shower, Bobby on the toilet, and Angel standing there in his robe having a conversation with both of them.

"Do y'all ever shut the door?" She asked turning to walk down the hallway.

"Why would we?" Bobby said then turned back to Angel. "Why don't you just tell me what you know Angel?!"

"This is gonna take some finesse." She heard Angel say on her way down the staircase. She was going with him and she knew Bobby would be mad that he wasn't going but she didn't care. She quickly ate her POPS. Angel came down stairs in a hurry. "You comin' kid?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm going with Angel!" She yelled up the stairs. They hurried out the back and into Sofi's car. They sped off and there was no sign of Bobby. "Where are we going Mr. Finesse?" She asked with a chuckle.

"You heard that? Shut up. We're gonna go follow Jerry and see where we end up." Angel replied driving towards Jerry's house. They followed him all morning and he went to the bank with a check he had received in the mail, the insurance check. They waited outside, across the street until he came out. He walked out stuffing a manila envelope into his inner jacket pocket. "Damn it Jerry." Angel said putting on his hat.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Toby said running a hand through her hair.

"I dunno but its time to find out. We gotta tell Bobby and Jack. Here. Call them and tell them to meet us at the bowling alley. I saw Evander's car there." Angel said tossing her his cell phone. She dialed Jack's cell number and listened to his new ring back tone until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack. Angel and I need you and B to meet us at the bowling alley in fifteen."

"Okay we'll be there." Jack replied hanging up. Toby shut the phone and handed it back to Angel.

"They're on their way." She said as they rounded a corner onto the street the bowling alley sat on. They walked in and hit the bar. Toby decided now that her own brother was a suspect she could use a drink too and ordered a Corona. She sat with Angel waiting for the dynamic duo to get there.

"There he is." Angel pointed out.

"Yep just sittin' there with his big fat head." Toby said taking a sip of her beer. "You don't really think Jerry had something to do with this do you?"

"I dunno kid. It's lookin' that way." Angel replied looking around. In ten minutes Bobby and Jack walked in, both ordered beers and joined their siblings. "Was the councilman helpful?"

"Yea, real public server. You remember a punk named Victor Sweet?" Bobby asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet." Angel replied. Toby remembered him. She had felt bad for him.

"Victor was his nephew. He delivered things for his uncle fire bombs, beatin's you know Malcolm liked to humiliate him all the time." Bobby clarified.

"Yea I remember that dude."

"Well seems little Vic got tired of the beatings and sunk his uncle into the river, owns the whole neighborhood now." Bobby said. Things started to click into place in Toby's mind.

"You recognize that guy over there with the fat head?" Angel asked nodding towards Evander.

"Yea, that's Evander Pearson. He was in the union with Jerry. He was decent that guy." Bobby replied.

"Well he goes by Evan now and he's working for a guy named Victor." Angel said watching Bobby put the pieces together. "I found out Jerry owe a lotta people some money."

"What're we doin' here Angel?" Bobby asked starting to pace.

"Holy Shit." Jack said standing up and looking in Evan's direction. All four siblings watched their brother hand Evan a manila envelope

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check from mom's death." Angel said looking at the back of Bobby's head.

"We'll deal with Jerry later." Bobby said walking towards the Pearson family. Toby stayed behind. She would have no part in scaring children, especially with guns. It just wasn't right. She turned around and played a game of Pac Man while her brothers scared people into submission. They walked back past her and Jack stopped looking over her shoulder.

"Dude you goin' for the high score?" he asked.

"Yea. Bobby wait!" She yelled and he turned around.

"What is it Toby?" He asked grumbling.

"I'm not done with my game yet and I'm really close to the high score." She said continuing her game.

"We don't have all the time in the fucking world Tobya. We got places to be damn it!" He growled.

"Gimme a fucking second Robert." She said angrily. She finished her game and achieved the high score. She smiled for just a second but then returned to being angry. She brushed past her brothers and out the door.

"Smooth Bobby." Jack said walking after her.

"I can't fucking win!" Bobby growled again as he and Angel left. They found the two younger siblings already in the backseat of the car.

"She was the best car booster in the city." Angel replied to Bobby's confused face. Bobby rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat of Sofi's Volvo. Angel drove over to Jerry's house. The ride was quiet and everyone felt the tension building. Toby just stared out the window while Bobby brewed in the front seat. They sat behind Jerry's house for some time then Bobby exploded.

"I'm not playin' anymore. I'm gonna go in there and break that melon if I know what he's thinking." He said opening the door and trying to get out. Angel pulled him back in.

"Calm down." Angel grunted.

"His family's in there." Jack said concerned. Toby just gritted her teeth in the back seat. She was just so angry.

"I don't give a shit. Oh I'm calm. I'm calm. He thinks I'm an idiot. He thinks I don't know what the fuck is going on." Bobby brewed. Angel called and told Jerry to meet them at Ma's house the next morning. She needed out, she needed air, she needed a punching bag. As soon as they pulled up she burst out of the car. She took a deep breath pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her and walked into the house. She proceeded up to her room and out the window on to the roof over the porch. Jack and Angel both looked at Bobby with a this-is-your-fault look and walked inside. Bobby just rolled his eyes and followed. He marched right up stairs to Toby and Jack's room. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Open the door Toby!" He yelled. There was no response. "Tobya Jade Mercer open the fucking door!" He yelled beating on the door. The door suddenly flew open.

"What the fuck do you want Bobby?!" She yelled back. "You got some more nothing to yell at me over?!"

"Yea lets put a cap on the fucking attitude okay?! We got enough fucking shit to deal with." He yelled.

"Don't even fucking go there with me you fucking hypocrite! You got the most attitude outta all of us! We gotta deal with your shit every fucking day! So don't even try this shit with me!"

"Don't call me a fucking hypocrite! That's a load of bullshit and you know it!" He roared and she felt the house rumble a little. She didn't let the fear bubbling inside her show.

"You know babying me like this is a fucking load too and it doesn't stop you! You know what this is fucking pointless this conversation is over!" She yelled attempting to slam the door in his face. He caught it and followed her into her room. "Get out Bobby! Get the fuck out!" She yelled standing her ground. Her window was still open. She could dive out and shut it pretty quickly. Bobby was in a rage. She knew Jack was on the stairs. She could hear him running up them. Bobby took another step closer and she acted. She shut the window just as he reached it. He started yelling when Jack came in. She watched him tell Bobby to get the fuck out and calm the fuck down. He said that, that was their baby sister he was yelling and screaming at. Bobby looked at her and then left the room in a huff. Jack shut the door and locked it. Toby threw open the window and ran into Jack's open arms.

"Its ok. Calm down. I'm here, we're safe." He said hugging her tightly. This was a rare occurrence when he got to comfort her for a change. She never showed Bobby that she feared him in his rages but Jack knew all to well what they did to her. She was never afraid to stand up to him but she was always scared of want he might do to her, as she had been taught in her dealings with men. She knew Bobby would never hurt her, but over her life time she learned that when men were angry they could become vicious. That stigma just stuck to all men in her book, everyone except Jack that is. "Come on let's get ready for bed." He said not letting go just yet. She nodded and began to turn around. Jack let go and they began the process before going to bed. Toby was hesitant to leave the room but she knew she couldn't show Bobby that she was afraid. She pressed on and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and took out her contacts.

Meanwhile downstairs Bobby was calming down and Angel was about ready to pounce on him. Bobby had been pacing for the last ten minutes. He was huffing and puffing but he was calming down. He sat down in the recliner in the living room and Angel sat up. Now was the time to lecture.

"Bobby, that's our little sister you just terrorized upstairs you know. You always see her as a little girl until you start yelling at her. Then she can just take whatever you throw at her? That's not right Bobby and you know it. I can't believe you." Angel said sternly. Bobby had tried to cut him off but Angel just pressed on. "I know you're a loose cannon but you need to catch a grip before you rip this family apart." With that Angel got up and walked upstairs.

Bobby sat and thought about what Angel had just said. He was right and Bobby was taking his anger out on his little sister again. He never knew why but he had done the same thing when they were growing up. He would pick fights with her when he was angry and looking for one. He lowered his head into his hands and rubbed his face. The guilt was settling in now and he started to beat himself up.

Angel walked into Jack and Toby's room to check on his sister. He walked over to her bed where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"How ya doin' kid?" He asked putting his hand on her bent knee.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She said looking him in the eye wondering if he could see right through her. Luckily he couldn't, he didn't know her well enough, he wasn't home anymore.

"Well I figured you'd be mad at him. Maybe wanna let out a little tension?" Angel smiled standing up and putting up his hands palms facing out. She smiled and stood up. She punched and kicked his hands a few times. Angel shook them after every hit. "Since when did you get so good?" He smiled.

"Aw did the little girl hurt you?" She said with an innocent smile.

"No of course not! No one could hurt a big bad solider like me!" He said with his sarcastic grin and he hugged her goodnight. "Good night kiddo." He said kissing the top of her head and passing Jack in the doorway.

"Better?" Jack asked.

"Yea." She smiled. "I'm goin to bed. See you in the morning." She turned and climbed into her bed. Jack turned off the lights.

"You ok?" He asked through the darkness.

"Not really." She replied and he headed her way. She felt better, safer with Jack beside her, probably because she knew that if Bobby came in Jack would be between them. She fell asleep peacefully.

Bobby shut down the lower level, turning off all the lights and making sure everything was locked up. He trudged upstairs and headed for their mother's room. He couldn't pass Toby's door. He stared at it and then he decided to go in. He crept in quietly and silently padded over to Toby's bed. He looked down upon his siblings with mixed feelings of jealously and happiness. Jack had her wrapped in his arms safe and cozy. It made him happy that she had someone who could do this for her but he was jealous it wasn't him. She was his biological sister after all. He should be the one comforting her not the one yelling at her. He turned and left. He laid awake for a long time before he fell asleep anticipating Jerry's visit tomorrow and talking to Toby. Tomorrow was definitely going to suck. Little did he know how truly bad it was going to turn out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next morning was different than the others in the Mercer home. The tension that ensued was suffocating and it wasn't the normal after fight tension. It was the awkward something bad is gonna happen kind. The guys were on edge. They didn't want to be right about Jerry. They had been as quiet as possible all morning to let Toby sleep in after what happened the previous night. Bobby was feeling horrible about the way he had treated her and the other boys knew she could use the sleep.

Bobby was pacing the house, just waiting for Jerry to get there. Angel was sitting on the couch watching TV and Jack was making breakfast for Toby. All of them were distracted by what they knew had to happen this morning. Jack decided to wake Toby up before the yelling started. He trudged upstairs to their room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her bed and sat down. She was curled on her side hugging a pillow. He laid down next to her and swung his arm over her side.

"Toby. You need to get up 'cause the yelling's gonna start soon." Jack said moving the hair out of her face. She groaned in protest. "Come on T. Go take a shower I got breakfast for you. Come on." He said getting up and pulling her out of bed.

"I don't like you right now." She said walking, eyes closed, to the bathroom. She showered and dressed in half an hour. She could hear the yelling the whole time she was getting dressed. It was getting bad and she stared out the window. She caught a glimpse of someone walking up to their front door. She had a bad feeling. Victor Sweet was probably pretty pissed by now and in Detroit when gangsters got pissed, people ended up dead. She wasn't gonna take any chances. She reached under her bed and grabbed a desert eagle she bought in New York. She stuffed it in the back of her jeans and proceeded downstairs.

There was a knock on the door and Jack was opening it as she was coming down the stairs. A man in a hoodie was across the street and yelled 'Your mother was a whore!' and threw a snowball at Jack. Jack was frustrated and so he ran out after him. Toby ran out to break up the fight. Jack was so encompassed with rage that he didn't see the van coming but Toby did. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Then the guy in the hoodie turned around with a gun. He drew and so did she from the porch. They both shot and both hit. The man fell to the ground dead and Jack dropped to his knees holding his chest. She yelled their address into the cell phone and that they had multiple gun shot victims as the van stopped. People exploded from the van and Toby began to pick them off one by one as she ran towards Jack. She was ten feet away when she was hit in the right shoulder. She kept shooting and running toward Jack, adrenaline coursing through her veins. All she was thinking about was getting to Jack. He turned and tried to run but got shot in the legs. She yelled for him to stay down and she got shot again in the chest. She fell this time and she was about three feet from Jack. The other guys had been shooting over her shoulder but she didn't notice. The shooters that were left focused on the others and left Toby and Jack alone. Jack was screaming in pain. Toby mustered all the strength she had and crawled over to him.

"Jack calm down. Breathe. Sit up a little." She pulled him into a slight sitting position. They took deep breaths together. She pulled his wallet out of his pocket. She pulled out a credit card. "Stay still." She said placing the card over his gun shot wound. She ripped off part of her shirt and tied it around him to secure the card in place. This sealed the wound and kept most of the blood in. She pulled out another and sealed her chest wound. She began to fade. She held Jack's hand.

"It's gonna be ok Jack. Don't worry. I called for an ambulance. We'll be fine. Just stay with me." She said breathlessly. The sound of sirens was getting closer but also fading in and out. The shooting had stopped and then she heard a crashing of cars. Everything went dim. She heard her brothers yelling and screaming for her to open her eyes and for Jack to stay with them. She was fighting as hard as she could. Then everything went black.

The ambulances pulled up and paramedics jumped out. Cops swarmed the place. Bobby was a mess kneeling over his baby brother and sister who were bleeding to death. The paramedics moved Bobby, Angel, and Jerry out of the way and placed Toby and Jack on gurneys. They were loaded into the back of two different ambulances. Bobby got into the back of the ambulance with Toby. Angel and Jerry got into the ambulance with Jack. Everything happened so fast that none of the Mercer's could keep up. Both ambulance rides were short and chaotic. Both Toby and Jack were rushed into emergency surgery. Bobby, Angel, Sofi, and Jerry were a mess in the waiting room. Sofi held a crying Angel and Jerry had gone to call Camille. Bobby just sat in a trance. He showed no emotion. He just sat there waiting for any scrap of news on his siblings.

Two hours passed. Cops were coming in trying to talk to them and get the story. Camille and the girls came. Everyone was talking to the guys except the doctors. Finally, another half an hour later a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Jack Mercer?" He said and Bobby, Angel, and Jerry stood up.

"Yea we're his brothers. What's going on?" Bobby said concerned.

"Jack's in recovery. We extracted all bullets successfully and we patched up his right shoulder and lung. His left leg was broken in two places. We put it in an immobilizer and we'll see after the swelling goes down how best to deal with it. He's resting peacefully and he's stable." The doctor said. The three brothers let out a sigh of relief. "You should be able to see him in about twenty minutes, after the nurses have him completely set up."

"What about Toby? What's going on with our sister?" Bobby asked afraid of what he might hear.

" I was on Jack's team. I'm sorry. I don't know about your sister." The doctor replied. They thanked him and sat back down. About ten minutes later another doctor came out.

"Robert Mercer?" He asked hurriedly. Bobby stood up and hastened over.

"I'm Robert. What do you need? Is it Toby?" He asked worriedly.

"You are biologically related to Tobya Jade Mercer, correct?" He asked Bobby.

"Yes, now what's happening?" Bobby asked getting more concerned by the second.

"We need your blood. If you would-"

"Ok let's go." Bobby said cutting him off and rolling up his sleeve. He followed the doctor and gave as much blood as they would let him. "What's happening with my sister? Is she gonna be alright?" He asked as the doc drained blood from his arm into a bag.

"Your sister's chest wound is more complicated than we expected. The bullet hit the upper right chamber of her heart slightly and is lodged in an awkward place. We are trying to extract it now. Thanks. I really must get back with this." He replied grabbing the bags of blood.

"Wait will she be ok?" Bobby asked yearning to hear the words 'yea she'll be fine'.

"It's too early to tell." Was the doctor's simple answer and then the doctor disappeared. A nurse came in and gave him something to eat and bandaged the prick point on his arm. Bobby was zoned out. The only thought that was running in his mind was that his sister might not be ok. The sister he had yelled and screamed at last night. The sister he had treated like shit. The sister he had left behind. Now he might not get to fix things. He was consumed with guilt. He was lead to Jack's room where the rest of the family was residing. As soon as he walked in they bombarded him with questions.

"What did they need you for?"

"How's Toby?"

"Is she going to be ok?"

Bobby sat down and took everything in for a second. Jack was still asleep from the anesthesia so he felt safe telling Angel and Jerry what he had learned.

"The doctor needed blood from me. He said the bullet in her chest was stuck in a weird place and they were trying to get it out. He said it nicked her heart and it was too early to tell the outcome." Bobby replied looking into his lap.

"Too early? It's been two and a half hours!" Angel said angrily. Bobby nodded in agreement. The family just hung out in Jack's room waiting for him to wake up. Camille brought them all dinner from the cafeteria to try to take their minds off of Toby. Angel and Jerry ate but Bobby barely touched his food. He couldn't stop his mind from racing. Every bad scenario was going through his mind.

About an hour after dinner the doctor that had taken Bobby's blood came in. He had a grim look on his face which made them all fear that the worst had happened. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What's going on doc?" Bobby finally asked. He couldn't take the suspense.

"We were able to extract the bullet but there were some complications." The doctor slowly said.

"What kind of complications?" Jerry asked concern lacing his voice.

"Well after going in and finding something more complicated than we had thought we had to extend the surgery which meant we needed more anesthesia. We put in what was needed but your sister has slipped into a coma. That mixed with the heart trauma could potentially be fatal." The doctor explained everything with pain etched in his features. "We'll be monitoring her very closely for the next twenty-four hours and we will see where we can go from there."

"Thanks Doc. When can we see her?" Angel asked eagerly.

"She should be ready in half an hour. She'll be upstairs in the ICU. We'll send someone when your able to visit." With that the doctor left and the rest tried to process all the new information. Camille took the girls home soon after. Bobby encouraged Angel and Jerry to go home and get some sleep. He assured them he'd stay with Jack and Toby and he'd call if anything happened. Of course, both refused at least until after they got to see Toby. A nurse came in and lead them up to Toby's room. She was in room 313.

"No good can come from that." Angel said staring at the door to her room.

"What?" Bobby said looking around.

"The room number. Thirteen. is an unlucky number. Let's get her moved to seven or sixteen or even twenty-one." Angel replied.

"Shut up man she's fine." Bobby scoffed and opened the door. He stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, lying in bed with about fifty different machines hooked up to her. She was breathing on her own and she still had most of her color. She looked so helpless. He saw his six year old sister lying there, so small and frail. Jerry and Angel pushed him into the room but it had the same effect on them. They circled around her bed just watching her. All amazed that they were in this predicament. They had processed that she was in a coma, but seeing her there made it concrete. She may never wake up from this. No one had spoken since they had gotten there. Angel was the one to break the silence.

"What do we tell Jack?" He asked looking up at his two brothers' faces.

"I don't know." Bobby said and Jerry just shook his head. They knew if they told him the truth he may not recover either, but if they lied then he would be pissed at them. "I guess we lie." Bobby voiced. The other two gave him a weary look. "Oh don't tell me you weren't thinking it too. We gotta keep his mood up so he'll keep healing." They agreed that they couldn't tell Jack the severity of Toby's situation. After an hour in Toby's room Jerry went home to his girls and Angel took Sofi home to catch some sleep. Bobby stayed posted next to his sister's bed. He wondered if she could hear him. Probably not, but it was worth a try. He checked to make sure that no one was around.

"Toby you gotta wake up. Jack's not gonna make it if you don't, so you gotta wake up kid. We can't loose you both." He said leaning over her. "Okay so maybe it's not just Jack who won't make it. I don't know what I'll do if you don't pull through. I was such an ass and I didn't get the chance to say I'm sorry. You gotta wake up!" It wasn't working. She didn't move and there was no signs of consciousness. He was frustrated. Maybe I should take that approach. He thought.

"Tobya Jade Mercer, you wake your chicken ass up right now or I'm gonna kick your ass! You're not allowed to do this! Mom would be pissed off at you Toby! You gotta open those god damn eyes now!" He said angrily. Nope, nothing. He felt defeated. He grabbed her hand and let his head fall. His forehead rested on her hand as his breaths became shallow. "Toby, you gotta wake up. I need you to open those pretty eyes of yours and smile at me. You can smack me or punch me if you want just please wake up." He sniffled. "Please.. Please." He pleaded as tears rolled down his cheeks. That night in his sister's hospital room he did something he hadn't done in years. He prayed. He bargained and pleaded with God to give him his sister back. He needed this one and all he could do was wait.

AN: Sorry this took so long to get done. This was hard for me to write because I wanted to get it right. I'm still not completely happy with it but I've run out of things to change. I'm starting the next chapter so I'll try to get it up soon! Review PLEASE?!


End file.
